ciarans_storysfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaina Donlo
Jaina Donlo was a Human Female born on Tarson in the year 7195. At one point Jaina Year Walked, though it is unknown when or wether she realised what she was doing or not. History Childhood She was born on Tarson, on the 12 of july 7195, to Katherine Peln. Its known she was often teased for her rather rare hair colour and this left Jaina often almost depressed at times. Mothers death Sometime after, Jaina's mother was killed by Malgus Jaina swore that she would make Malgus pay. Some claim Jaina had actually seen Katies death, but this is unlikely. Revenge Eventuly, she got just that. She killed Malgus , and enjoyed it. She thought he deserved it. Farthers death Sometime after, her farther fell down a hole while trying to get away from Jith forces, Jaina had pretty much no one. The Terran Empire When the Federation fell and the Empire replaced it, and also turned it into a nazi dicatorship. Jaina felt she was partliey at fault. So she joined the many rebels and before long the Emperor saw her as not a rebal, but a terrorist. Even though he was in the wrong, not Jaina . Terran Civil War At the outbrake of the Terran Civil War, Jaina felt she agreed that the Emperor was a tyrant, thus she fled Tarson. Jim Jainas life went quiet. Until one day she met someone named Jim Fawrk . It didnt take long for them to become close friends, and before long, Jaina had a boyfriend, and joined the crew of the Enterio. She flew the fighter Valiant 1, and lead the Valiant Squadron, in fact the only reason she was kept onboard was becouse of her skills. Over time she became close friends with Cassie Marshal Kalacore Injury Its known Jaina and Jim went to Kalacore in order to destroy a Empirial Supply Depot. Though it was a succes Jaina was hit in her left arm, towards her hand. Causing immense damage to her skin in the area. Jaina had quickly gotten a sheet of a Plosterik, and wrapped it around the wound, which lessened the pain. Onboard the Enterio however, the medic onboard healed it to the best of her abilty, however due to the lack of aniseptic Jaina went through extreme pain during the process, she then put the bandage around the arm. Scouting of Dinadon Very soon after Admiral Spire set his sights on the capital of the Empire, Dinadon. Though Jaina's injury made an attack soon impossible, scouting the region was possible. After painting the Enterio to Imperial colors they scouted the region, Jaina staying in her bed and looking through the window the whole time. Jim gone Jim, sadly had to go do stuff far away, leaving Jaina alone for quiet some time. Reunion Months later, Jim came back, unfortunently the Battle of Tarson was taking place. Battle of Tarson Jaina flew with Valiant Squadron, and lauched a torpedo at a ramship, this backfired and the torpedo killed the Imperials but killed more allies then enemy. Jaina herself was also hurt in the blast. She was yelled at by Spire afterwards, though he covered the incident up to precent peaple from "Killing Jaina in her sleep" Tarsons Aftermath Jaina had nightmares in her sleep and after waking up, went down to the cargo hold to help David. Jaina went to sleep and didnt have any nightmares that night. Nightmare Return Nightmares returned the next night, just they where more elaborate. Second Battle of Nos Jaina and the other pilots on the Enterio where on standby and high guard at Noss, the Empire lauched a savage attack on them as they resupplied. Death During the Battle at Noss, Spire got angry over Jaina trying to decouple the engines, after she succeed Spire murdered her in his anger. Project Otherworld Jaina was revived in the year 7218 through Project Otherworld, upon re awakening at Janisiah she tried to kill Emperor Mint, however she failed. The two later escaped in a ship with Spire, much to Jaina's objection, and attempted to reach Dinadon. Flee Jaina and Jim attempted to flee with Spire and Elizabeth, Elizabeth however, didnt make it and was captured. Jaina didnt handle the fact her friend had been captured and likely was too be killed that well. Shortly after, Jim informed Jaina that Cassie was dead, it was at that point she absolutely lost it She killed every Imperial onboard the ship they where to use to reach Dinadon, and she vowed to kill every Imperial... after Jim calmed Jaina down, she chose to go have a shower to get cleaned up. To Dinadon After Jaina got out of the shower, and got dressed, Jim had cleaned up the mess she had left after her slaughter. The ship had began its travel by that point and Jim & Jaina where both tired, Spire was fine with them sleeping. Jim and Jaina slept together for some hours, they where in each others arms most of the time. Dinadon When Jaina landed on Dinadon, she was impaled when the pod crashed, however Enigma Lancer came and she ultimently survived Failed Assault Jaina and Jim, along with Lancer attemped to assault the Empire and use it as a means to reach the Imperial Palace, however, it was an abysmall failure. The forces where killed and Jaina and Jim where captured, though Jim potentially escaped quickly, while Jaina was starved. Torture Jaina was also tortured, for information. During these events an acid was poured over the right of her face, causing large amounts of damage. It never fully healed. Escape Jaina eventually escaped with Jim and Lancer, and Jaina was allowed to rest. Commisar Hammond Marraige Eventuly, although the timeing was awful, Jaina and Jim got married. It was like the situation Ciaran and Katie where in when they got married, they practiclty lived togather anyway. nothing changed. It was the same here Normal life After all that she had attemped to have a normal life, she was living with Jim (Of course) and everything was nice for her. Though she found it difficut to adapt to a normal life. Military Jaina eventually became a fighter pilot in the New Terran Navy, it was something she was used to, life threatening situations, she didn't exactly enjoy it but she was happy to be doing it, she was defending the New Federation. She would rather the Empire didnt become supreme again. The ship she flew was originaly a Furius-3 Class Heavy Fighter. Its known Jaina became close with another pilot named Maria Hompmin. HMS Karrac Battle of Tarson Jaina was involved in the Battle of Tarson, she destroyed several Imperial ships and didnt take any seroius damage during the battle, mostly due to her use of the manoeuvre named after her. Battle of Evian Jaina took part in the Battle of Evian, She shot down 3 Imperial ships. Battle of Empirialis Jaina was involved in the Battle of Empirialis, the capital of the Terran Empire. Her ship was destroyed in the battle but Jaina survived. Afterwards she used a Y-78 Yuntis Class Fighter. Tyler Many years later, Jaina had a daughter, whom was named Tyler. Tylers death Tyler contracted a severe strain of a virus, which over time killed her, Jaina didnt handld her death very well. Capture by Empire It is known Jaina was captured by the Terran Empire by unknown means. It is known Jim Fawrk went to try to save her.It is known Jaina was taken into a cell and stored there until Emperor Horus Thorium came in, who wished very much to see the long time terrorist dead. Jaina was in the cell for about 3 months, she became rather thin as she wasnt being fed that often, though more often then the Empire usually did. Execution Jaina was taken out of the cell once the Emperor arrived, her hands where tied behind her back and she was taken outside to a large pit of mud, where a group of executioners where given a series of sharp objects and let lose on her. she was torn apart, stabbed into, her clothes where torn, she ultimently suffered a long painful death, as the Emperor watched, in the end she was beaten and her throat was deeply cut, causing blood to reportedly flood out. She managed to make out a quiet, barely auidible series of last words directed at the Emperor, whom was at the time smiling. Many sources state that the Emperor ordered her to be killed faster after hearing Jaina's insult. Post-mortem The Emperor ordered the Jaina's body be used to make an example, it was made to be unable to decompose and transported to Tarson, where her body was stripped naked and mounted onto a post with a sign in front of it, Jaina's own blood was used to write the words "TRAITOR!" on it. This was intended to scare Tarson into obeying the Empire, as by that point Jaina was considered a hero that cant truly be defeated. So mounting her dead body for everyone to see would erase any hope they may have had. It worked until it was removed by Jim and She was buried at Lord Markereth Cemetery. The Os-Venetor soon dug up Jaina's body and stole her skull and many items of value from her grave, and then reburied what remained of her. The skull and items where sold to a museum for a substantial amount of money. The museum was ordered to return the remains and items to there rightfull owner but they refused, on the grounds of "Shes dead, she wont care what is going on with her remains, her brain has CEASED fuction" Strangly, the museum seemed to become home to supernatural occurances, and they attempted to to Jaina's spirit to ease by creating a fake skull and puting a locket in her grave, none of this fixed the issue. Possesions Sword Wedding Ring Necklace Blaster Pistol MK 7 Terran Pilot Helmet Jaina Donlo's Locket Appearances Books Reign of a Terran Empire (First appearance) The Otherworld Comics Fawrk Trivia * Although the name Jaina is pronounced "Jay-nah" in this Jaina's case its pronounced "Jay-an-ah" This is because Ciaran originally didn't actually know that Jaina was pronounced "Jay-na" and he though it was "Jay-an-ah" and it just stuck. * Like most aspects of the Terran Imperial period of the 72nd century, Jaina was inspired by Wolfenstien the New Order * Jaina occasionaly smokes Thynome Brand Cigarettes, though she didnt do it often and never did it after she became pregnant with Tyler, while why this was is not know, Jim did often ask her to stop smoking, it is possible he succeded. Alternate Universes * Jaina Donlo (Imperial Victory) Gallery Category:Peaple Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Defenders of Peace Category:J Category:Everything Category:Married people Category:Military Category:Year Walkers